


Why did you come back?

by doctahlectah



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahlectah/pseuds/doctahlectah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack had come back to The Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did you come back?

“What’s it, between you and me ?” said Jack as he was aprroaching Sawyer. “Why are you mad at me, right now ?”

Saywer looked up the Doc, tried to hold back himself to tell him back off or punch him in the face. Sometimes, Jack was so arrogant to understand things, or so blind. “I’m not mad at you, Doc.” he said. His voice came out angrily even through he tried to grin as if nothing had happened. 

This time he couldn’t step away from Jack. Damn him, damn every thing has happened.

Jack gazed him for a while then said, “Come with me, we need to talk.” And then he headed for the jungle, out of the camp, didn’t wait for Sawyer.

“Whatever you want.”

As they moved from the people around them, Jack turned to Sawyer and looked into his eyes, took a deep breath before talking. “Look, I-I’m sorry, Saywer. For what I’ve done, for…I left you behind, I couldn’t save Juliet.” 

Jack was on the edge of crying.

Sawyer stood still, his face not showing any reaction. “Whatever happened happpened.”

“No!” Jack almost yelled. “Tell me something, James, just…” he said almost desperately.  
“You tell me one thing, Jack, why did you come back ?”

“I already tol--“

“Dammit, Jack, we both know it wasn’t true.” Sawyer said as moved closer to Jack. For a while neither did say anything, then Jack started to talk slowly, his voice almost above a whisper. 

“I came because…because of you. When I left, things have never been good for me, it felt wrong to be there while not knowing how you’re doing here.” he explained.

Sawyer’s face puzzled. What the hell was he saying ? Why did he even care about him ? Everything was fine before he came back. “My life was so damn good, at least I was settled. Now what are we doin’ ? Following the orders of a black smoke, assuming we’re heroes but we’re nothing good, Doc. Just playing the wrong game in a wrong plac--“

Jack stood up where he leaned, his face a few inches away from Sawyer’s. “Still have a chance to make it right.” he murmured and then put a hand to Sawyer’s cheek, leaned to kiss him. Sawyer didn’t respond, either he couldn’t have a chance to do something. The kiss ended as it started, Jack left him without saying anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written on 22.03.2014


End file.
